


Just A Girl

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: The Same Boy You've Always Known [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gender Related, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderfuck, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing at thirteen isn't fun for anyone - much less someone like Yoo Youngjae, who dreams of being an idol. Nothing seems to work out for her until she meets the group at TS Entertainment...and Jung Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Upboxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Upboxx).



> This story is set in the Same Boy You've Always Known verse, where adolescents have the ability to change their gender at will until they "settle," or decide on a final form that seems to fit the best. Anyone who hasn't "changed" yet is referred to as a dongsaeng, and treated as a child; anyone who has the ability to change is automatically treated like an adult. 
> 
> This is a companion story to the original. The timeline sort of meanders alongside it until the very end, where the stories match up. Thank you so much to roebling and suitofarmour for beta-ing this at different times and providing invaluable feedback <3
> 
> This is also for Upboxx, who has been waiting patiently for this for MONTHS. I'm so sorry /o\ OTL I hope you like this and it lives up to your expectations, bb. <3

The first time Youngjae changed, it took three days. Three days of pain and misery and the worst part was that his _face_ didn't change until the end, so all he knew was that he felt awful, like he was burning from the inside out. 

All his parents knew was that Youngjae was very, very sick. 

No one suspected that it was because he wasn't a dongsaeng anymore. He was only fourteen--baby faced, soft, too jittery to sit still. Even when it was over, Youngjae didn't feel as though he'd grown up. He just had _three_ complicated forms to deal with now, instead of one.

\--

The first time Youngjae went to school as a girl, she drew stares when she stood and bowed during role call. There was so much whispering, behind fingers and locker room doors. Was there something wrong with her? She couldn't tell. She felt awkward and insecure. 

The doctors said not to worry, so she tried not to. Youngjae's parents were both andros; it happened sometimes, they said. Andros couples were uncommon, but not unheard of. Procreation was simply a private matter of personal preference between them. Some chose to have children. Youngjae's parents had chosen to have Youngjae's sister, and Youngjae. 

Youngjae had sat back down, and fixed her skirt. It was an unfamiliar garment, and she didn't quite understand how to wear it yet. She could feel the stares burning into the back of her neck, but she kept her head down. Focused. 

It didn't matter what they thought. All that mattered was her grades, and her singing. 

\--

Joining JYP as a non-dongsaeng was another matter. 

Everyone just...assumed. 

And it was fine, it was. Youngjae had auditioned as a boy, and he'd been accepted as a boy, and he could be whomever he wanted in private, so it was fine. But JYP's rules were firm: audition forms were binding onstage until 19. No going out in public as anything else. Changing in the dorms only, restricted to certain hours, simply for relief. 

They promoted their idols as exceptions to the rules, even if everyone knew it was a lie. 

Youngjae left after she got yelled at one too many times for just wanting to lie in bed with Jaebom, holding hands, feeling her soft fingers. Jaebom was tall for a girl and Youngjae was still growing and sometimes it felt like the whole world could be wrapped up and hidden in between them. 

They held on to each other carefully under the covers, even when they both knew it was time to let go.

\--

The first thing Bang Yongguk every said to Youngjae was, "It won't be like it was at JYP. We don't work like that here."

Youngjae opened her mouth to deny anything and everything (how did Yongguk-sshi even know about that?) but Yongguk's mouth tightened to a thin line, and Youngjae thought that maybe she wasn't the first person to leave a place like JYP because of their rules. 

"I understand, Yongguk-sshi," Youngjae said, bowing again to Yongguk and all of the executives in the room. Her audition had gone well. She hoped she was good enough, but TS had sought her out, not the other way around. She felt confident that if she was what they needed, they would take her.

"We will contact you and let you know," Yongguk said. Her handshake was firm to the point of discomfort. She was tall, with a wide smile and wide hands. Handsome. Quiet, but firm.

On the way home, Youngjae bit her lip and wondered if maybe Yongguk-sshi was the sunbaenim she'd been looking for. 

\--

The first time Youngjae met Daehyun, Youngjae had thought Daehyun was currently female until he turned around. 

"Yoo Youngjae," Youngjae said, holding out his hand, trying not to let his surprise show on his face. Daehyun was small. Youngjae wondered how the voice he'd heard during auditions managed to come out of that body, because Daehyun was just... _really small._

"Jung Daehyun," Daehyun said, bowing even though he didn't have to. He was obviously prepared to treat Youngjae as his sunbaenim, even though they were the same age. He looked nervous. He kept opening and closing his mouth, like he needed to ramble helplessly but was visibly restraining himself

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Don't bow," He said, shaking his head. "It's just Youngjae. Come on, they're waiting for us in the studio. The guys will move your stuff in. We need to start tracking the vocals again." 

"Right, right. That's why I came as a guy," Daehyun said, the words tripping over one another. His accent was thick--rich and musical. Youngjae liked it, even if he knew TS would probably try to train it out of him. 

"Because this is a B.A.P song. And B.A.P is all guys. Right? But I could--I could go change, if you need it. My range is higher as a girl, or even just as andros if maybe having a girl might sound too obvious on the recording--"

"You sounded fine in your audition," Youngjae said, frowning. "You have an amazing range. Why are you so worried? Now we have someone to take the high parts." 

"Hah," Daehyun agreed. "Haha. Right. All the high parts. Someone to take them away from you." 

Youngjae stopped in the middle of the hallway, one hand on Daehyun's shoulder. He didn't get it --Daehyun had been so confident at the audition. The rest of the members had listened in the studio through the sound system, so as not to overwhelm Daehyun with too many people in the room. 

He'd travelled all the way from Busan and apparently walked into TS like he owned the place and belted out with that amazing voice of his, but--

Well.

Youngjae knew a thing or two about bravado. 

"Jung Daehyun," Youngjae said, softening his voice. "You're in. Relax. We're not competing. My voice doesn't like hitting those notes, and I don't like singing with my head voice anyway. This way we all get what we want." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Daehyun said, frowning like he couldn't fathom Youngjae's motives. 

"I don't know, kindness?" Youngjae said, rolling his eyes again. He had a feeling that Daehyun was frequently going to inspire that reaction in him "Obviously misplaced. Come on, we have work to do." 

\--

The first time Youngjae ever shared a bed with Daehyun was in Singapore, after Youngjae had finally turned the camera off. He knew if he didn't sleep in another form he'd be miserable by tomorrow night. His body liked _change_. He got restless and cranky if he had to stay in one form for two long. 

Youngjae yawned, turning over to Daehyun to ask what form they should sleep in. It was only polite.

"Andros?" he started to say, but Daehyun's face had already softened, her chin delicately pointed. She must have changed while Youngjae was carefully putting their camera back in its case.

"Do you mind?" Daehyun said, blankets still pulled up to her neck. "I'd rather be a girl." 

"No," Youngjae said, shrugging. "That's fine." He turned away, pulling the covers up and over, too lazy to go into the bathroom. Dae had just done it; she wouldn't mind if Youngjae did the same. 

Youngjae reached down inside to the part of himself that felt female. She was always just under the surface, and it didn't take long for his body to pull and stretch into familiar curves. She sighed in relief. 

"Feel better?" Youngjae said, push the covers back and turning to face Daehyun. 

"Mmm," Daehyun said. In the glow of the city lights, she looked even smaller than normal.

"Daehyunnie," Youngjae said, frowning and getting out of bed, still wearing her T-shirt and boxers. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's really stupid," she said. "Like. Like incredibly stupid." 

"As stupid as that time I walked into the glass door at the dermatologist?" 

Daehyun cracked a smile. "Okay," she said. "Maybe not that stupid." 

"That was stupid AND it hurt," Youngjae pointed out, sitting down on Daehyun's bed. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. It was cold in the hotel room. "So whatever this is, it's not going to result in a welt on your forehead." 

Daehyun looked down the bed at Youngjae. "I've never been this far away from home," she said softly. 

"Oh," Youngjae said. She reached out, feeling around under the covers until she could find and squeeze Dae's fingertips. "Hey. It's okay. I know it's weird, but---it's exciting, right? Being here?"

"I told you it was stupid." 

"It's not stupid," Youngjae said. "Do you want me to stay with you? These beds are big enough." 

Daehyun paused for a long moment. "Yeah," she said eventually. "That would be--really nice. If you don't mind." 

"I don't," Youngjae said, leaningagainst the pillows and Daehyun's headboard. She tugged the covers down. "Move over a little. I'm not as tiny as you are, I need--"

Daehyun's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her chest. 

Her _bare_ chest.

"Um," Youngjae said. "I forgot you weren't. Um. Are you. Daehyun, are you wearing _anything_?"

"Underwear?" Daehyun said hesitantly. 

Youngjae peeked under the covers, and then gave Daehyun a Look. 

"You were filming as andros, weren't you," she said accusingly. "That's why you didn't want to be seen. Because you flattened your chest out but your bottom half wasn't really fit for B.A.P."

"They're cute," Daehyun said, frowning at him. She kicked the covers down, so they could both see her blue underwear with the sparkly stars all over. She was definitely female. With anyone else Youngjae would have just assumed they were wearing them as a guy, but Daehyun's lower half was...well endowed. There was _no way_ those would have fit.

"It makes me feel better, okay? I don't know why. Being a guy all the time is tiring. I couldn't help it."

" _I_ don't care," Youngjae said, trying not to stare at Daehyun's chest. "I'm just saying. We're _filming_. People will _see it_." What if they notice?"

"How are they going to notice?" Daehyun says. "I hid under the comforter." 

"Well," Youngjae said. "Okay. Yeah. You did." 

"Whatever," Daehyun said. "Um, can you. I need a shirt." 

"Or we could just sleep like this," Youngjae said, and then felt her mouth fall open because wow, wow, okay, she had _not meant to say that_. 

Daehyun looked at her for a long moment. 

"Take your shirt off," she said, starting to smirk. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine. That's the deal." 

"Uh," Youngjae said. Daehyun's were so---from what Youngjae could see, they looked perfect. Small and round and delicate, just like the rest of her. 

Youngjae's chest was...not like that. 

"Are you sure you want to see that?" Youngjae hedged. "I mean. They aren't as nice. It's really not anything impressive." It wasn't that they couldn't be naked around each other, they just--hadn't. You didn't get naked with just _anyone_. Besides, Youngjae hated her chest. It was always getting in the way.

__"Yoo Youngjae you take that shirt off right _now_ " Daehyun grinned, rolling on top of Youngjae and tugging at her shirt. Youngjae laughed, struggling at first, just for appearances, and then gave up and let Daehyun take her shirt off. _ _

__She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and told herself that whatever Daehyun's face looked like when she opened her eyes, it would be okay._ _

__"Oh my god, they're _huge_ ," Daehyun whispered._ _

__Youngjae winced, opening one eye._ _

__"No, I mean--oh my _god_ ," Daehyun said, dropping her own hands and settling them firmly on her thighs, like she was trying to make sure she didn't touch. "Why do you always wear sports bras? They're _amazing_."_ _

__"That's one word for them," Youngjae said, sighing as she looked down at her chest. "I hate them. They're just--big, and they get in the way. Yours are so nice and pretty." She blushed, but it was true. She did think Daehyun's breasts were pretty._ _

__"We're going shopping," Daehyun said firmly. "With Himchannie hyung. As soon as we get time off. We're going shopping and we're getting you some real bras because seriously, Youngjae. You're _so_ curvy, it's amazing. You need to...I don't know. Embrace it." _ _

__Youngjae's cheeks were on fire. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Uh. I'm glad my tits distracted you from your homesickness?"_ _

__Daehyun laughed, sliding off of Youngjae and onto her side. Youngjae rolled over, facing her. It was--strange, like this, but not bad._ _

__"Can we just cuddle?" Daehyun said, smiling. "Nothing that friends wouldn't do. I just want to cuddle. Your skin is so soft." She brushed a hand down Youngjae's forearm._ _

__"Yeah," Youngjae said, already reaching out. Daehyun wriggled until her back was facing Youngjae. They fit perfectly together. Youngjae pressed her nose to Daehyun's hair and thought that Daehyun was right; this really _was_ comfortable._ _

__"Oh my god," Daehyun said. "Your tits are like. A pillow for my back. This is amazing."_ _

__"Shut up, Dae," Youngjae said, sighing as she reached over to turn off the light. "Just...shut up."_ _

__She hid her smile in Daehyun's hair as Daehyun grumbled something in reply._ _

__\--_ _

__The first words out of Daehyun's mouth after he saw Youngjae's makeup were, "Holy shit, you look crazy like that." Daehyun's eyes were huge._ _

__"I look like I got the shit kicked out of me," Youngjae said. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair. He actually thought he looked pretty badass. Like he'd gotten in a fight. Handed someone their ass._ _

__Well. Actually he was supposed to look like he'd been tortured, but still. He felt cool._ _

__"Youngjae-ah, Daehyun-ah," one of the coordi nunas called. "Are you ready for shooting? We need more stills for the photobook. Kwangsoo subaenim is ready for another set." Youngjae looked across the large room to see one of their photographers holding up his camera and motioning towards an unused area of the set._ _

__" Kamsamnida ," he and Daehyun chorused, bowing slightly as they crossed the room, careful to pass behind where the cameras. They were currently filming practice takes of Jongup getting smashed in the head. It looked painful, even though Youngjae knew it was fake._ _

__"Here is good," Kwangsoo said, pointing to an alcove. "Can you--Daehyun, I need you to look like you want to beat Youngjae up."_ _

__"I always want to beat Youngjae up," Daehyun said sunnily._ _

__Youngjae started laughing._ _

__"Don't laugh, you'll ruin the makeup," Kwangsoo threatened, frowning. "Focus. Angry. Youngjae, look at me."_ _

__Youngjae felt Daehyun grab on to his jacket. He let himself fall into shooting mode. It was easy. Mindless._ _

__Relax his muscles here--otherwise the shoulder will fall over the line of the profile. Look down and then straight at the camera for portraits--otherwise the eyes will unfocus. They'd all learnt it a thousand times, and then learnt it again for their own particular faces._ _

__Pose. Pose. Tighten the jaw. Pose. Eyelashes down._ _

__"Now, look at Daehyun," Kwangsoo said. "He's just found out you're the traitor."_ _

__Youngjae wanted to roll his eyes at the cheesy directions, but he gave his best sneer. Daehyun looked back at him._ _

__Youngjae's breath felt like it was coming faster than normal._ _

__Odd._ _

__Daehyun's hand tightened on his jacket. Youngjae felt his lips parting without his permission. Daehyun just looked so...intent. So focused. Angry, but also..._ _

__"Good!" Kwangsoo said. "That's perfect, don't move, _now_ , Youngjae, look at me _now_." _ _

__Youngjae turned his head, trying to catch his breath. The flash blinded him and he stared at the lens until Kwangsoo nodded, coming out from behind the camera._ _

__"That's good," he said. "That's very good. Go back to resting. We'll use that one for a full-page spread. Youngjae, you've been practicing your facial work. Those last shots were perfect."_ _

__"Hai," Youngjae said, bowing slightly. He was so off-balance he agreed in Japanese and thanked Kwangsoo in English. "Thank you, thank you."_ _

__"Hmph," Daehyun said, as they walked away. He nudged Youngjae with his shoulder. "What about my facial work? I was the one trying to kill you. Or whatever."_ _

__"Your ego doesn't need any more stroking," Youngjae said, trying to calm his racing heart. It felt like his makeup was cracking. Or maybe he was sweating? He didn't know._ _

__Daehyun snorted. "Stroking," he muttered, snickering to himself. "Heh."_ _

__\--_ _

__The first time Daehyun kissed Youngjae, he was a boy. Youngjae was not. She was andros, smaller and flatter on the top, and female below because she felt like it. Daehyun had been right about the underwear shopping. Youngjae's panties were cute, and she couldn't fit a male bottom in them so she had chosen female. So, maybe she was female-ish. Sort of. Not that it really mattered. She'd told everyone at breakfast that she'd prefer being referred to as 'she' today, and no one had batted an eye. Youngjae doesn't think JYP would have been as forgiving._ _

__"Are you sure you want to do this?" Youngjae said, biting her lip as they slowly drew apart. Daehyun's mouth was soft and rough at the same time. It was intoxicating, but they were also about to cross an irrevocable line._ _

__"Yeah," Daehyun said softly. "Real sure." Youngjae smiled at the hint of satoori that whispered through the words. That alone was enough to prove that Daehyun was telling the truth. "Do you?"_ _

__"Yeah," Youngjae said, leaning up to kiss him again. She didn't say all the things she was thinking, like _you goddamn idiot I've been jerking off in the shower for a month thinking about you, and wandering around naked, and teasing you onstage and god, how far does a person have to go around here to get Jung Daehyun to notice them._. Youngjae felt like yelling at the person she was about to have sex with probably wasn't the best idea. It was almost like she was growing as a person, or something. _ _

__Then again, this was Daehyun._ _

__"Jesus, took you long enough," Youngjae muttered, as Daehyun bit hir lower lip, smoothing his tongue over the bite and making her gasp into his mouth._ _

__"I was enjoying the show," Daehyung said, smiling. Youngjae shoved him away, making sure that Daehyun fell onto the bed and that she fell on top of him._ _

__"You are such a _jerk_ ," Youngjae hissed, pissed off and turned on in equal measure. "I can't believe you would just--"_ _

__"It was a really good show," Daehyun said helplessly. "And don't give me that, I've been...showing off my best assets!"_ _

__"Your dick is not your best asset," Youngjae said, rolling her eyes. "It's just big. Lots of people are well-endowed. It's just a perk." She shifted her legs, trying not to think about it. She'd never actually _been_ with someone as big as Daehyun and--okay, maybe it was more than a perk but Youngjae was never, ever going to admit that out loud. _ _

__"Okay, then, my...arms," Daehyun said helplessly. "And I wore that short skirt on stage with Secret."_ _

__Youngjae paused. "Point," she reluctantly conceded. That skirt _had_ been really short. Really, really short. Daehyun had been wearing light blue lacy underwear. Youngjae had had to fake an urgent need to piss and go jerk off in the men's room. _ _

__"This is so--why are we even fighting about this?" Daehyun said, reaching down to smooth his hands over Youngjae's ass._ _

__"Because you're a jerk," Youngjae said, leaning down to kiss Daehyun again, sliding hir tongue over his lips until he opened up with a sigh and let Youngjae take control of the kiss. "I just needed you to know that before we started."_ _

__"And you're really hot," Daehyun said, already pushing his hips up. "Are you--did you want to stay like this?" He let his hand fall between Youngjae's legs, and Youngjae groaned, opening up so Daehyun could feel for himself what she'd chosen for the day. His fingers pressed lightly against the thin, damp fabric between her legs. There were benefits to wearing skirts sometimes._ _

__"You mean do I want to validate your massive ego? No," Youngjae said, even though she really secretly did. "You don't get to have a dick the first time. I'll be whatever you want, but you don't get to have a dick."_ _

__Daehyun frowned. "What, mine's not good enough for you? It's like you hate my dick or something!"_ _

__"I'm just," Youngjae mumbled, licking a path down Daehyun's collarbones as his fingers began to slip inside her underwear. "Trying to even the playing field."_ _

__"Fine," Daehyun said, and Youngjae pulled her mouth away from his skin and lifted her body up so Daehyun could change. "But only if you have tits. Come on, I've been waiting like. _Years_." _ _

__Youngjae nodded wordlessly, letting her own shape shift and change until she felt the familiar weight of her breasts and the strange sensation of her hips widening. She'd felt pleasantly female-ish before; now she was in her real female body, curves and all._ _

__"Happy?" she said, leaning down to kiss Daehyun's neck one more time, biting with her teeth just so she could hear Daehyun's happy sigh, higher now that she had changed._ _

__"Extremely," Daehyun said, reaching out to brush her fingers over Youngjae's chest, to stroke the smooth skin and pinch one of her nipples in return._ _

__"Good," Youngjae said. "Now I'm going down on you." She slid down the bed, tugging Daehyun's boxers down with one smooth movement. Daehyun was protesting and opening her legs at the same time._ _

__"But I wanted to--oh," Daehyun moaned. Youngjae licked her again, flattening her tongue, spreading her wide open so she could see. Daehyun was soft and dark, already wet, and Youngjae stroked one finger over her gently._ _

__"Yes," Daehyun said immediately, shifting her hips up. "Oh fuck yes, come on. I want two."_ _

__"Pushy," Youngjae muttered, as she slid two fingers inside, flicking her tongue over Daehyun's clit. Daehyun groaned as Youngjae started to move her fingers, pressing up and in until she knew she'd hit the right spot._ _

__"Fuck," Daehyun whined, pushing her hips up, meeting Youngjae's thrusts. Youngjae sucked on her clit, moving her tongue in tiny circles as she worked her fingers in and out. Daehyun tasted good, she smelled good, and Youngjae had been waiting literally years to stick her face between Daehyung's legs--she wasn't planning on stopping until Daehyun had come at _least_ three times. _ _

__"Oh fuck--oh---there, there," Daehyun moaned, grabbing on to Youngjae's hair and pulling, too distracted by chasing the sensation to be polite. Youngjae sucked and licked and pressed up hard and was rewarded with a full-body shiver. Daehyun's legs tightened up around her head, and there was a tiny, sweet flood of liquid on her tongue._ _

_One_ Youngjae thought, and smiled against Daehyun's skin. 

__\--_ _

___Make a break for the shower when we get in_ , Daehyun mouths, as they're pulling up to their dorm in the van. Youngjae frowns, but nods in agreement. _ _

__"Changing!" Himchan calls out as they walk through the door, right in Youngjae's ear. Youngjae frowns. Himchan claps and waves her hands to get everyone's attention, as though she's already not loud enough. "Everyone. Now. It's Junhong's first night, we don't want her to be lonely!"_ _

__Youngjae sighs. He was enjoying being male today, but that's okay. It's not for Himchan's benefit--it's for Junhong's. He really is excited about ze's change. He can't wait to see what ze will look like as a girl._ _

__"Come on, now," Daehyun hisses, grabbing Youngjae's hand and tugging. "Yes, Unnie!" she calls, over her shoulder. She darts into the bedroom to grab their towels and then shoves them both in Youngjae's hands as they pile into the bathroom._ _

__"What are you…" Youngjae says, frowning as Daehyun pushes the door shut._ _

__"What do you _think_ I'm doing," Daehyun laughs, leaning up against the door and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I want to shower, and I wanted to shower with you." She bites her lip. _ _

__"Oh," Youngjae says. He's okay with that. He's--very, very okay with that._ _

__"But you know what would be even more fun?"_ _

__Youngjae just shakes his head, because he knows what's coming. He watches as Daehyun changes in front of him, stripping off his clothing as it suddenly fails to fit his male body._ _

__"We're supposed to be girls tonight," he says mildly, trying to hide his smile. Daehyun loves nothing more than to fuck with Himchan unnie's instructions. Of course he wants them both to secretly be boys._ _

__"That's nice," Daehyun says. He smiles his wide, happy grin. "But I want to go down on you, and I want to do it as a guy, so Himchan unnie can just fuck right off."_ _

__Youngjae starts laughing, covering his mouth with his hand so the sound won't travel. "Be my...guest?" he says, trying not to snicker. "It's not like I'm going to stop you."_ _

__"Good," Daehyun says, folding a towel up so he can kneel down, right in front of Youngjae._ _

__Youngjae blinks. "Here?"_ _

__"I don't want to drown, do I?"_ _

__"Oh come on, it's not that bad."_ _

__"Yeah, but in the shower I can't see your face," Daehyun says, tugging Youngjae's sweatpants down. "Come on. We're showering, remember? You should get naked."_ _

__"I'm--I'm working on it," Youngjae murmurs. Daehyun's nipping at his stomach, moving lower with every bite. Youngjae manages to get his T-shirt off just as Daehyun finishes divesting Youngjae of his sweatpants and underwear._ _

__Daehyun noses along Youngjae's stomach, finding new places to kiss. "You smell good," he mumbles, bringing his hands up to frame Youngjae's hips and press them back against the bathroom wall._ _

__"I'm all gross and sweaty."_ _

__"I don't care. You smell like _you_." Daehyun brushes his lips over Youngjae's erection, thick and firm from all of the attention it hasn't been receiving. Youngjae swallows, tipping his head back against the wall. _ _

__"Did you know," Daehyun says casually, as though they're sitting in a restaurant somewhere and he's not wrapping his fist around Youngjae's cock, "did you ever notice that you pull my hair more when I'm a guy?"_ _

__"I do?" Youngjae looks down in confusion. "Really?"_ _

__"Yeah," Daehyun says. "And I _like_ it more when I'm a guy, too. It's kind of weird." He licks the head of Youngjae's dick gently, soft lips pressing forward as he tongues the slit. "I've been trying to figure out why that is." _ _

__"That doesn't--doesn't make any sense," Youngjae manages. Daehyun's mouth is so hot. He can feel the warmth of his breath and he just wants to push _in_ but Daehyun's hands are keeping him pinned to the wall. "You should have a higher pain tolerance as a female." _ _

__"I know," Daehyun says. "That's why I said it's weird."_ _

__"So that was your incredibly subtle way of telling me you want me to pull your hair," Youngjae says, before covering his moan with one hand as Daehyun finally sucks on the tip of his cock. His _mouth,_ god. Youngjae will never get over Daehyun's mouth--male, female, andros, whatever. _ _

__"Mmmhmm," Daehyun says, taking Youngjae in farther. Youngjae reaches down, threading one hand through Daehyun's messy hair. He cradles the base of Daehyun's skull and wonders if Daehyun would let him fuck his mouth this way. His jaw is slightly wider as a boy, and, and--_ _

__"Jesus," Youngjae whines, as Daehyun takes him down all the way, over and over. Daehyun pulls off, looking pleased. His mouth is shiny with spit. He gives the messiest blowjobs that Youngjae's ever seen, and it's amazing. Youngjae tugs on his hair, just to watch Daehyun's eyelids flutter closed._ _

__"Can I," Youngjae whispers. "Do you think I could--like, if you stayed still, and I--"_ _

__Daehyun licks his lips, looking up at Youngjae through his eyelashes._ _

__"You'll need to be specific," Daehyun informs him, and Youngjae rolls his eyes, tugging on Daehyun's hair again. His partner is such a pain in the ass sometimes._ _

__"You just want to hear me say it." Youngjae can feel his cheeks flaming. It's dumb, but he still gets embarrassed sometimes. Not often, but he does._ _

Daehyun grins. "Of course I want to hear you say it. Just like I like hearing you say _Dae, I want you to fuck me_ or _Dae, you taste so good,_ or _Fuck, Jung Daehyun, if you ever stop doing that I will kill you_.

"Oh my god," Youngjae groans. "What, have you memorized every stupid thing I've ever said during sex?"

Daehyun's expression suddenly grows serious. He presses kiss to Youngjae's hip. 

"Yes," he says. "Of course I have." 

"Oh," Youngjae says. His stomach twists with heat and pleasure. 

"So tell me what you want," Daehyun says softly, tongue flicking out to lick the head of Youngjae's cock. 

"I want to fuck your mouth," Youngjae says. He traces his thumb over Daehyun's wet lips. "I want you to open up so I can just slide my dick in." 

Daehyun sucks in a breath. He licks his lips and then he closes his eyes, tilting his head back and letting his mouth fall open. 

"Fuck," Youngjae whispers, using one hand to guide his dick between Daehyun's lips. He doesn't want to do this roughly--that's not really his thing. He just wants to feel the heat of Daehyun's mouth and know that Daehyun is _letting_ him. That Daehyun is trusting him not to choke him or hurt him. It's intoxicating. 

Youngjae cradles the base of Daehyun's skull, tugging on his hair gently as he slides Daehyun's mouth down on his dick. Daehyun moans sadly when Youngjae pushes him back, like he wanted to go farther. 

"I don't want to choke you," Youngjae says, chest heaving. Daehyun's sucking hard, wet lips and soft tongue, and pushing his dick into Daehyun's mouth feels like heaven. He's going to come soon, he can feel it. 

Daehyun flicks his gaze up, pleading silently. Youngjae sucks his lower lip into his mouth, and then carefully pushes forward. He goes slowly, and it feels like he can't possibly go any farther until suddenly the head of his cock is pushing up against the back of Daehyun's throat. Youngjae groans because fuck, _fuck_ , he never thought anything could feel this good. 

Daehyun whines around his cock, and Youngjae immediately tries to pull back, only to have Daehyun's hands come up and grab his hips, keeping him there. Youngjae can't breathe. He can feel Daehyun's throat working around his cock, and Daehyun is whining and making all sorts of amazing noises as Youngjae pulls helplessly on his hair. 

Youngjae comes with his head pushed back against the wall, biting down on his lip so he doesn't scream. He comes down Daehyun's throat and Daehyun groans when he does it, his fingers pressing in hard enough to bruise before he pulls off with a gasp. His eyes are watering and there's spit sliding down the corner of his mouth and Youngjae doesn't know what to do so he just slides to the floor, his hand coming up to cradle Daehyun's face. 

"Are you okay? Was that okay? Are you--" He's cut off by Daehyun kissing him messily, practically climbing into Youngjae's lap as he works himself desperately with one hand. Youngjae kisses back. His brain feels foggy and overwhelmed. His legs are still shaky from the aftershock. Daehyun's mouth tastes like spit and come. 

Daehyun shoots all over Youngjae's stomach a few moments later, whining into Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae tugs on his hair one last time before letting go. 

Daehyun rests his cheek against Youngjae's as they both try to catch their breath. 

"Jesus," Youngjae says. 

"Yeah," Daehyun says. He kisses Youngjae messily on the cheek and Youngjae has a moment where his heart just swells, where he wants to hold Daehyun and keep him safe and make him smile like this, always. 

"Wait, oh my god," Daehyun says, in the middle of Youngjae's moment of love and desperation. "Do you think if we changed _right now_ we could have multiple orgasms?" 

Youngjae bursts out laughing. "I love you," he says, kissing Daehyun on the cheek. "And I don't fucking know. Let's find out." 

"I love you too," Daehyun says, pulling him up with shaky legs. His hands are already starting to change, becoming slimmer and delicate but no less his own. Youngjae smiles as he watches their clasped hands change together, and when he looks up, it's to see Daehyun's answering grin. 

Then, as usual, the moment is broken. 

"So hey," Daehyun says, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "What was that you said about going down on people in the shower?"


End file.
